Global Smash Quest!
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: So Eggman wants to rule the world by wrecking things for extreme importance with his villany friends and they're split in 8 directions and what does Sonic and his team do? Make eight team and ONE FOR EACH DIRECTION! So there's some PRG stuff and lore and there's scenes of intense drama and intense jokes and there's a load of locations from all the Smash games1
1. Ch 0: Welcome to Spring Yard!

**Globe Smash Quest(wip title):**  
><strong>Episode 1-1: Welcome to Spring Yard!<strong>

So, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were together as a team and they were fighting together hard as like in a RPG. ''We're taking you down like a crane on some toilets!'' Knuckles shouted. ''I'm not good at making puns.'' ''Yeah, we noticed.'' Amy replied, rolling her eyes and she was happy again, but she noticed that thing and then Sonic and Amy did a combo attack from Sonic Chronicles, which was fucking useful as hell and they finished this battle. ''I'll get you next time with my teams of villains that are made to wreck people's lives!'' Eggman shouted. ''All of them! ALL OF THEM AWESOME MOTHERFUCKERS!'' and then the egg man left the area.

The whole team were stumped at how huge the plan is and Silver, Mighty, Ray and Bark jumped into that area of the park and they were in there and sitting on the bench. ''Okay, how are we sitting on the bench?'' Sonic asked them. ''It's an really cool physics thing, but BAD THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!'' Ray shouted and he was trying to stay calm, but really he was freaking out. ''So Eggman's getting seven other villains to rekt the world for no reason?'' Tails asked the group and they just shrugged and Mighty said ''Yeah, he's doing it alright.''

''ALRIGHT, LET'S SUMMON SOME LOSERS TO FIGHT WITH US!'' Dan shouted and he was joining the bench group and then Silver was knocked down from the bench in that park, and he was okay, but Sonic slapped Dan hard. ''This is going nowhere! Let's find some heroes to help us wreck Eggman's big-ass plan! THEN WE WILL CELEBRATE HARD!'' Silver shouted and everyone went in a different direction to find some other dudes to help them.

Sonic was going somewhere in that certain direction and Sticks was found with Kagura, so Sonic asked them both and he stopped, while almost on the road ''Hey, Sonic! What's you doing with all of the water blowing up?'' Sticks greeted and she was trying to get past. ''I'm defeating Eggman, but he's getting a gang of friends, which I'm guessing is pretty bada and they're in a buttload of directions. Let's hang out and kick Eggman's butt again!'' Sonic told them and they were ready to do this thing together. ''I'll make sure he's gone for good.'' Stick said and she had her powerful boomerang and swang it around FAST!

Bark had got Dan with and Storm was also with the team, but they're not the team of the mean yet, as they were trying to get about ten in their club. ''How do we finish this team?'' Bark asked and he got a piece of paper he didn't see before, out of his shorts so, Storm and Dan told the polar bear to read it and Bark started reading it

''So, huh, Sonic! Eggman is a piece of crap and I know he's an evil dumbass, but wrecking this planet for nothing is just stupid as all hell! As a team, we're going to wreck Eggman with you and then we'll have a race to see who's the best! It was signed by a guy named Jet.'' Dan said and then the hawk and his sparrow just jumped down from the building to get Storm. ''Who are you idiots?'' Jet asked and then he ran away with Storm as well. ''THAT DOUCHEBAG CALLED ME AN IDIOT! I'M GOING TO PUNCH HIS WHOLE FACE!'' Dan shouted and he pulled his sleeves.

**Episode 1-2 coming soon and OSHC Episode 3a part 1c is coming close and maybe even come today!**


	2. Ch 0: Needs A New NAME!

**Globe Smash World Quest:**  
><strong>Episode 1-2: Needs A Better Name<strong>

Sonic, Sticks and Kagura were together as a team and then the Babylon Rogues stopped right in front of them, so they were ready to fight them. ''Aw, yeah! Let's fight together to shows who's better!'' Jet shouted and he had his leaves out to be ready. ''Why? This is really dumb.'' Sticks said, not knowing him and then she went to the back and did a boomerang equilvant of the back-stab. ''NOW, LET'S MOVE!'' she shouted and Kagura got ready for the battle.

It was the Babylon Rogues vs the triple sudden team and there was some rewards and some epic random stuff. ''If I win, then I'm going to be the top of the team!'' Sonic shouted, having a bit of a reasonable demand. ''Hah, I can do better than that! If I win, I get to the head of the team, while you choose the losers.'' Jet said and they were decent deals, so they started fighting together in some kind of FF10 style moves. ''Take this!'' Kagura shouted and she did a high spin kick to Storm and he got some damage and Storm did a harder punch to her and she was damaged less, due to her hand shields. ''OKAY, THIS IS REALLY EASY!'' Storm shouted.

Meanwhile, Dan and Bark weren't having a good time defeating random dudes and they were bored, but motivated and then all of a sudden, a wild Dixie Kong appeared outta nowhere and Stan was in their faces. ''Freeze, guys! We're going to be a team wherever we like it or not!'' he shouted, so seriously, it ended up looking a bit dumb. ''So, let's do this thing.'' Bark said, crunching his knuckles together and they all saw Dixie Kong. ''This made my day.'' Dan said, with a smug look and then he started running towards the monkey.

Sonic's crew was versusing Babylon Rogues in a battle of randomly cool wits. ''Yeah, we're doing this whole thing!'' Sonic shouted and he was making the best of the it and Sticks was doing a double boomerang throw, so Kagura was doing a really good kick. ''ALL 5 MINUTES OF IT!'' Sticks shouted, even though she had the watch on her hand. ''I MEAN, 25 MINUTES OF IT!'' ''Hah, your friend can't even guess the time with her watch.'' Jet boasted because he was the top dog of his team and half of the other turn was done.

Dan, Bark and Stan were running towards Dixie Kong for some random reason and they were running pretty fast towards the outside of the city. ''Stop. You're our only chance to be a part of something! I MEAN, your chance!'' Bark shouted and he was making it to the monkey. ''What are we even doing?'' Stan asked the other guys and Dixie Kong just stopped in the path and they were all together for some reason to explain.

**Episode 1-3 is coming soon, where more battling happens and stuff is done!**


	3. Ch 0: Silver's team with a epic name!

**Globe Smash World Quest:**  
><strong>Episode 1-3: Silver's Metal Bass Guys!(also, knuckles' group)<strong>

Silver's team of six had Yoshi in it and they were going as fast as possible to not being cowards and they were making it through battles pretty easily and they were already were in a battle. ''Alright, let's blast through this with speed!'' Silver shouted and they were facin' off three enemies, which weren't weak. ''Yeah, we're going to win this whole match easily.'' Modrecai said, who Silver called and he was the first guy to attack with his wing spin and Silver did a backhand pimp slap to do some stunning. ''That was some cool teamwork in action! It was reversed though.'' Shawn said and he was part of the team.

Shawn did a hard headbutt to one of the smaller robots and he managed to finish it off but there was 2 more weird dogs left and the team had to stratergize. ''So, Shawn and Yoshi take the left dude and I and Mordecai take the right.'' Silver said and he was pretty quick to make it work, but Hella Jeff was pretty dissapointed and he was pissed. ''why the heck did you do this?'' he asked the other guys and they were almost finished, so Shawn did a slow punch to the left weird dog, Yoshi got it with his tongue, almost ate it and then stopping at the end and the other two guys didn't do much since the right Airland Dog was weak as hell, so it was over fast.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was definitely nearly out of town with Bean, who was crazy and they fought only 5 battles, but they were going at a well awesome pace and they had some awesome moves. ''Let's do these fast moves!'' Knuckles shouted and then there was dogs who were talking. ''Yoyoyoyoyoyo!'' one of the dogs said and both Bean and Knuckles were creeped out and Bean did a bomb throw to both of them and the dogs were done. ''Yeah, we did this thing together.'' Bean said and Knuckles was sorta pissed and they went on.

Meanwhile, Silver's team of six were going through battles easily and they were a fuckin' diverse group of a team. ''AW, YEAH! We're making this happen pretty well.'' Hella Jeff shouted with his epic moves of wood and steel and Modrecai was really happy, when suddenly a random tall and strong dude was going to be beat them up for no reason and he was THAT huge hunk guy from somewhere and he was with Guard Robo/Gamma and Petey Pirahna. ''We're here and we are going to wreck your place!'' the hunky guy yelled and he was smug. ''Okay, we don't have a place, though.'' Silver said and then they started the good fight!

Knuckles and Bean were going through a dangerously epic area and they were going to a good village where they were going to rest. ''Man, I'm getting pretty tired.'' Knuckles said and he just wanted to relax, but he had to protect something important. ''Yeah, we should be going to a place, where we could sleep!'' Bean shouted and he was having that map like a friend, when suddenly somebody jumped out of somewhere and managed to cleanly slice the map.

**Episode 1-4 is coming soon and it's going to be pretty big!**


	4. Ch 0: Amy's combo team!

**Globe Smash World Quest:**  
><strong>Episode 1-4: Amy's 2x combo deluxe!<strong>

Amy's group was in the centre and of course they were up against Peter Pan and Wario for some reason and they were all cool with it and Big was also there for another reason. ''Yeah, I want Froggy back 'cause he's my friend, you fat man!'' Big shouted and then Wario was pretty pissed at that. ''Your dumb frog ''Froggy'' is gonna die in Wario's hand and Wario does his Wario stuff!'' Wario shouted and then he started doing that crushing. ''Oh shoot, we're going to mess up your butts!'' Jeff said and then he did a weak kick, while high.

Amy's team were up against Peter Pan and Wario and their attacks were really fast including Cream's healing of the team and they were all good. ''That was an awesome job.'' Finn said. ''Now it's time for me to do whatever I'M DOING!'' and then Finn did some sword slashing and it did some minor damage to Wario, while Amy did a really hard swing to Wario and he fell down fast, but Luigi was with his Poltergust and tried to do a suck in, but he failed, really hard since he didn't do at the right time.

Wario still had Froggy in his right hand and he was exposing to bad stuff and Big made a pretty hard attack onto Wario with his fishing rod and then he managed to pull the fat guy back, even though Big was pretty fat himself. ''That's new...'' Amy said, suprised at this news and then she went did an air smash with her trusty hammer to Peter Pan and then he hit back with a little bit with swords mastery. ''We don't want to hurt you guys!'' Cream cried and she was a little sad despite doing a good battle. ''Well, okay, but it's just getting started!'' Peter Pan said and he was excited for the fight.

The fight was still going on despite Cream not wanting to fight and they were just trying to get Froggy back because Big was pretty worried. ''Whoa, this fight is going to be pretty crazy!'' Wario said and then he did a shoulder charge to Cream to weaken the defenses of the healing rabbit.

**Episode 1-4 part 2(yes, that's what it's actually called) is going to come soon!**


	5. Ch 0: Amy's new extended team!

**Globe Smash World Quest:**  
><strong>Episode 1-4 part 2: Amy's Travel Gang?<strong>

Wario and Peter Pan was battling a bit with Amy's crew, who weren't winning all that mich, but this time around, they were almost winning hard and then Big was getting Froggy using his heavy-duty moves and his heavyweight-ness. ''Oh, no, bro! That's what I said.'' Peter Pan said and then he flew away slowly before moving back to the field and doing some kind of charge, but then the hammer hit and it was going to be a 1v1. ''This is intense and hard!'' Peter Pan shouted, while trying to fight back against the hammer. ''OH NO, I GOT THIS!'' Big yelled and he got hism fishing rod out and managed to push the Pan away.

With Silver and his cool group, things were going well in general because he was good leader, but with Knuckles, Bean and now Ridley, things weren't going all that well with skills left behind, even with the big dragon with them(not for long, though.) ''Guys, we need to some fast combos and fast bombs to drive these guys away.'' Knuckles said, while going to do some knuckles punching on a group of enemies and then it went badly. ''I don't think being fast helped us, but let's be fast!'' Bean shouted, while trying to sprint and Ridley was flying in the air.

''Okay, stop! I just teamed up with him for no reason, because I'm bored!'' Peter Pan shouted, worried as all heck and then he was shielding himself, but Amy offered a fair hand and he grabbed it with some genuine strength and they were almost a full team, but he wasn't done yet, since the battle wasn't over, since he was fighting Wario, but the fat guy ran away and Froggy was left for Amy's travel team!  
>''Great, we did it!'' Amy said, while doing some cool celebrations with the new team. ''Alright, Froggy! We're going to get you into some water.'' Big told all of the group and then he storted running really fast because it was a bit of a crisis.<p>

Big was running with the leader of the team, Amy to some kind of source of water since Froggy was starting to lose itself, but they made it with some time to spare, but then later. ''Okay, no problem, maybe this is going to be easy.'' Peter Pan said, pretty tired from the beating and Big let Froggy into the fountain with ease, but what happened next was something out of that fishing part of THAT game. ''Come on out, Frawggy!'' Big said, while trying to get him out, but that frog wasn't moving at all since he was stubborn guy.

**Episode 1-5 is going to be about Knuckles and Bean mfor real and that's all i'm revealing **


	6. The Tails and The Knuckles of the GROUP!

**Globe Smash World Quest:**  
><strong>Episode 1-5 part 1: The Tails and Knuckles of The Group!<strong>

Tails' team of five were mostly bearing weapons, with only Modrecai using his arm and wings, so he was moving really fast and they were up against two Swatbots.  
>''Alright, let's settle this thing over a doughnut!'' Modrecai shouted, holding a tough and metal doughnut and then he had a real doughnut in his mouth, so the Swatbots came to him and then he threw it and then one of the bots got fatally wrecked easily and then Tails did a tornado spin and almost wrecked the other robot and then he fell down.<br>''That was pretty sick!'' Finn shouted, while doing a sword slash to the front, despite coming in from the back and it did massive damage to those robots and then a Egg Pawn appeared.  
>''I'm taking things fast, but not like Sonic does it.'' Luigi said, not being a confident dude and then they all started running fast to the next area and then a bunch of Swatbots in the area came to them, since it was now a robot infested area and they were trying to speed up and travel across the area, but they encountered some guys which weren't robot.<p>

Knuckles and his crew was in the suburbs of New Random City, which was pretty big and load of enemies was ready to boss rush them with their streaks of paint on their shirts.  
>''Hello, boatload of guys. WHO ARE THESE GUYS?'' Knuckles asked them and then they fired their paintball guns...and their random weapons, complete with paint of a few certain colors.<br>''Okay, so it's a CROWD of Inklings.'' Tomo said, while holding some paintbrush, she found on the floor and then she was wielding it and spinning it around and then they went into battle and it was their turn since it was time to attack for them, but first an ambush happened, where paint was thrown fast at the guys.

It was now Knuckles' crew against the Inklings and the crew had been ambushed pretty hard, so they were ready to win and it was finally their turn.  
>''No, we're going to be the best.'' Bean said, answering an question that nobody asked and then he threw some bombs at the one in the centre and Knuckles did a uppercut and then he wrecked that dude in the centre in the face and then the Inkling just destroyed.<br>''Whew, this is going to be easy!'' Tomo commented, commenting on the guy in the centre being wrecked and then another girl came and took that Inkling guy's place. ''Never mind, let's fight these guys since we can't escape.'' she said and then she was painting on another guy on the far right and then he was nearly done.

**Episode 1-5 part 2 is coming soon, where these guys are going to make it happen!**


End file.
